hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Petersburg Stakeout
St. Petersburg Stakeout is the second mission in in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. 47 can roam freely while in the mission as long as he is not close to the Pushkin Building or holding a weapon. This mission, unlike most others has a time limit. The objective of the mission is to assassinate a general partaking in a meeting. However, the time limit is purely cosmetic and the generals will remain in the building for as long as 47 needs to complete the hit. Mission Briefing 47 - Diana here. Sorry that you had so little luck at the mansion. It's really hard to tell where Vittorio was taken. We lost track of him at the airport. The agency does, however, does feel that we fulfilled our end of the deal, and expect you to comply with the terms by completing a minor assignment at St.Petersburg. Your objective is to take out and ex-KGB officer, participating in a secret meeting, solely arranged so that you can take a clean shot at this officer. The meeting is taking place at 1300 hours today in the Pushkin Building on Varosnij Square. The room is on the 2nd floor in the west wing, overlooing the square. The windows are marked on the attached image. The building is the former FSB headquarters, and can only be accessed from the square. There's one main entrance and a back entrance - both heavily guarded by FSB paramilitary personnel. The target must be eliminated during the meeting, which is scheduled to last 5 minutes. Absolutely nobody in the meeting room except the target must be harmed . This is very important, 47. Upon arrival by metro you will find your equipment paraphernalia in locker # 137 at the station. Your escape route is returning with the train. Avoid all contacts with soldiers and guards. They are instructed to remove any civilians from the area. Objectives *Kill the general at the meeting *Dont harm anyone else attending the meeting *Return to the subway train to escape Walkthrough Essential weapons *Fibre wire *SVD Sniper Head to the lockers at the north end of the Metro station. Pick the lock of locker #137 without being spotted by the two pesky civilians. Pick up the sniper ammo and SVD sniper. Run towards the middle of the Metro station and up the wide stairs on your right. Run up the narrow stairs and up the escalator. Note: Avoid the attention of the civilians when holding weapons. When startled, the civilians will run off to the police without any perturbation to your suspicion bar. At the top of the escalator, drop your weapon. Walk straight and look round the corner to see if there is any police approaching. If yes, go down the escalator till you are out of sight. If no, pick up your SVD sniper and stand at the top of the stairs that lead to the locker room. (save game) When that lone police patrols to the right and gets out of sight (wait about two seconds), run down and through the door immediately on your right. You are safe for now. Pick the lock and continue running through the sewers. Check your map. Head to the sewer exit that is nearest to you (northeast). Exit the sewer and look for the set of uniform on the ground. Change into it, then head back down the sewer. Note: Your disguise allows to walk in the open, but keep a distance from the guards. Run to the sewer exit that is at the northwest (just keep turning right). Exit the sewer and run down the alley on your left. Keep to the right and start walking when you reach the end. Five minute count down starts. (save game) Keep walking in the northwest direction. The guard will be following you closely but you can ignore him. Head for the nearest door. Once in the building, run straight, then right. Go up two flight of stairs. Turn left and go through two doors. Now turn right and look out of the window. Scope in on the generals to stop the timer. (save game) Now is the time to take out the only guard in this whole building. Note: If this guard is not eliminated, the noise from the SVD sniper will attract his attention. Pick the lock of the door on your left. Open the door outwards and block it to prevent the door from closing. Prepare your fibre wire. When the guard is next to you, run to him and strangle him. Note: If the guard is coming from upstairs, you have to the other door. When this is done, pick up your SVD sniper and shoot the target (seated non-smoker). (save game) Exit the building. Walk along the wall of this building till you reach the road. Run down the slope, along the middle of the road, to the sewer which you came from. Run back to the locker room. Before entering, look through the keyhole to ensure that the guard is moving in the right direction. (save game) Run to the train and board it. You may ignore the civilians. Summary *Shots fired: 1 *Close encounters: 0 *Head shots: 1 *Alerts: 0 *Enemies killed: 1 *Enemies harmed: 0 *Innocents killed: 0 *Innocents harmed: 0 *Stealth: 100% *Aggression: 5% *Rating: Silent Assassin *Time: 12m10s *Weapons obtained: SVD Sniper Additional remarks *disguised as Russian guard Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions